


Gentle

by LegendsofSnark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Amaya x Len + Gentle





	

“Hold still.” Amaya scolds. “It’s going to hurt.”

Len flinches. The last time someone had been this close to him, this close to his scars was Mick and he never questioned them. He knew where they came from. Amaya, however didn’t and he didn’t want to explain if she asked.

“I’m sorry. I don’t like being exposed like this.”

She nods. “Don’t like your scars being shown for the world to see?”

Len stills and stares at her. Her hands are trailing down his back, hovering over one that he knows all too Well and will never forget.

“Makes me weak if I do.”

“Makes you stronger once you own it. What happened to you wasn’t your fault, what happened to you made you stronger, made you the man you are today. Don’t let it be a weakness.”

She kisses the mark. Her lips gentle against the marred flesh.


End file.
